Para Fantasear
by Violette Moore
Summary: Universo Alterno. Damian desea ser transferido a otra escuela, no puede regresar a esa. No después de lo que vio, hizo y le obligaron a hacer sus enfermas, hermosas y desquiciadas maestras. (Regalo para el Bitchable Squad)


**.**

 **Para Fantasear**

* * *

 **.**

 _Advertencias: Contenido Yuri y Yaoi._

.

.

.

El pequeño demonio de Bruce entró colérico a la mansión, luego de haber bajado de la flamante limosina en que lo recogiera Alfred, arrojó su mochila contra la pared (como acostumbraba hacer) y a medida que daba largas zancadas hasta adentrarse en el despacho de su bien amado padre, se fue desprendiendo de la corbata, el saco y chaleco a juego de su uniforme escolar. Cuando abrió la puerta de gruesa madera pulida y pasó al interior hizo caso omiso de quien quiera que estuviera con él en la oficina, la azotó con vehemencia y sin más espetó.

—¡Exijo ser cambiado de escuela! —Su padre, que estaba discutiendo un tema de importancia mundial con el resto de sus hijos, por dos segundos lo miró como si se tratara de una maldita aparición. El muchachito moreno de catorce años, seguía estando ahí, casi morado del coraje con los cabellos cortos despeinados y el ceño fruncido que ya era prácticamente una marca de nacimiento en él. Como no hubo respuesta el furioso chico cruzó los brazos y le mostró todos los dientes a su padre, Bruce suspiró y lo mandó a tomar asiento en la silla que quedaba a disposición.

—Buenas tardes, Damian

—Buenas tardes, padre. Idiotas. —sus hermanos se quejaron, pero ninguno hizo demasiado escándalo. Richard y Tim también habían visto al Demonio como si sus rabietas no fueran cosa de todos los días (que de hecho lo eran) pero aún así, abrir las puertas del despacho de Bruce como si fueran tuyas, era un acto que requería valentía.

—¿Se puede saber por qué deseas ser cambiado de escuela?—inquirió el mayor volviendo a prestar atención a sus documentos, muchos de los cuales salieron desparramados cuando la puerta abanicó el aire como un vendaval.

—Una mejor pregunta sería, ¿Por qué crees que necesito ir a la escuela?—refutó.

—No creo que lo necesites tú, lo necesitamos nosotros. Son diez horas al día en que nos deshacemos de ti. —Tim hizo un sonido como de "eso debió doler" Dick pensó reprender a su padre, pero decidió que el espectáculo era más interesante. Jason por su parte, seguía terminando de afilar su cuchillo con la manzana o quizás pretendía comerse la fruta. Como fuera, Damian pasaba del morado al negro del coraje. (mejor mantener objetos punzo cortantes lejos de él)

—Bien, entonces súbeme en un avión y regrésame a las montañas en el Himalaya. —sugirió. Bruce, lo miró en serio. ¿Prefería el exilio a la escuela publica? ¡Ja! Aumentaría las donaciones que destinaba a esa escuela.

—No creo que te ayudaran en nada los monjes en el Himalaya y por el contrario, me parece que estás aprendiendo "algo" en la escuela publica.

—¿¡A qué específicamente te refieres, padre!?

—Como no vienes escoltado por oficiales de policía, ni he recibido llamadas externas, diré que no has asesinado a nadie, y eso se llama control.

—¡Tt…!—el chico se levantó de su asiento, Jason silbó por lo alto, dando una buena mordida a la fruta prohibida y escondiendo el cuchillo, porque nadie que no fuera Bane, quería a Bruce clavado como brocheta en la pared.

—¿Ves? —se burló su padre. En algún otro momento de la vida, el chico ya le habría saltado encima y él lo estaría sosteniendo como un gato esponjado o cualquier otra clase de desquiciado. —Tienes control

—¡AHHHHHHHHHH! —gritó lo más fuerte que pudo y volvió a salir por donde había entrado. El patriarca se mantuvo en su papel "maduro" otro poco. (nadie irrumpía en su despacho y le pegaba de gritos sin ser invitado)

—¡Te cambias de ropa, terminas tus deberes y bajas a cenar a las 21:00hrs, soldado! —la respuesta a eso obviamente fue un azote de puerta que no sabían cómo es que no había logrado desprenderla de su marco.

—¿Si sabes que eso te puede afectar a largo plazo, cierto?—preguntó Dick, pues era el mas cercano al pequeño Demonio y le alcanzó a ver la vena perfectamente saltada, además de escuchar sus aireadas respiraciones.

—¿Cómo…?—preguntó Bruce, colérico porque ya no recordaba nada de lo que anteriormente estaban charlando.

—Le acabas de dar la clave para escapar de la escuela, prácticamente dijiste "Ve y mátalos a todos" "Pierde el control"

—No…—el rostro de su padre se puso tan blanco que Tim no logró evitar estallar a carcajadas. Jason regresó a lo suyo, es decir, descorazonar el resto de la inocente fruta y darle la razón a su hermano.

—Es cierto, viejo. En el lenguaje de los hijos que detestamos a nuestros padres, eso fue lo que le dijiste.

—¡Entonces, hablen con él y expliquen que eso no fue lo que dije!

—¿Y nosotros por qué?—se quejaron los tres.

—¿Lo quieren aquí, todas las horas de todos los días, de todo el maldito año?—sus hijos se levantaron. Eso era un buen plan de equipo. ¿Ahora, de qué demonios estaban hablando? ¿Impuestos? ¿Dominación mundial? ¿Colocar más cámaras y micrófonos en el Salón de la Justicia?

.

.

.

Damian tomó la mochila (que Alfred ceremoniosamente llevó hasta su alcoba junto con el resto de prendas que disemino en el camino) y vació el contenido en la alfombra del piso. Tenía deberes de todas las asignaturas y no sabía cual le importaba menos, pero debía comenzar porque quizás eso, lo ayudaría a dejar de pensar…

Maldijo en tres idiomas distintos cuando escuchó golpes contra la puerta. No quería ser molestado así que se los informó en árabe. Luego recordó que sus hermanos eran idiotas y lo gritó en Latín, los golpes a la puerta se repitieron seguidos de algunas palabras en Ruso, ese era "Jason" le respondió en Turco y hubo una réplica de parte de Tim en Alemán.

Lo dicho, eran idiotas. Pero al menos ya estaba dejando de pensar…—Dick era mucho más práctico que los otros dos y se limitó a poner la llave en la cerradura y abrir la puerta.

—¡Devuélveme esa maldita llave, Grayson!

—Es mi puñetera llave, niño. Recuerdo de nuestros "años dorados" cuando te cuidaba por las noches en contra de mi voluntad. —Damian bufó molesto señalando la ventana con barrotes negros porque "ése" era el verdadero "recuerdo" de aquellos años preciosos. (encerrado en una jaula de fierro, qué poético).

—Bien, antes de que alguien le saque los ojos a alguien con esa llave, ¿Podemos saber, por qué quieres cambiarte de escuela? —Tim estaba dispuesto a negociar, la escuela pública a que asistía Damian era la mejor de "la lista" pero la podrían cambiar por alguna de sexta categoría, porque al Demonio iracundo de Bruce ya lo habían expulsado de las de segunda, tercera, cuarta y asistía a la de quinta.

En las de primera categoría lo tenían vetado. (algo de hackeo en la red cortesía de Babs por haberla llamado "gorda") y ninguna escuela que se respetara un mínimo lo recibía entre sus filas. Como fuera, el chico parecía dispuesto a charlar. Se tiró en la silla de su escritorio que era une versión mas pequeña de la flamante silla de su padre, sólo le faltaba el gato en las rodillas y el globo terráqueo para cerrar el cuadro de villano de película planeando la dominación mundial.

—¿Te molestan los otros chicos por ser un gusano, insensato, insufrible, insensible y pequeño? —Damian rumió (pese a su metro treinta de estatura) e hizo caso omiso de la burla de Todd.

—Yo soy el que molesta a los otros chicos…—ninguno se sorprendió por la declaración.

—¿Entonces…?—preguntó Dick estudiando el torturado rostro de su hermano. —¡Ah, ya sé! ¿Es alguna chica…?—el enano volvió al tono rojizo cobrizo de sus mejillas pero no era enojo, sino bochorno. Jason y Tim sonrieron como tiburones sentándose a las orillas de la cama, mientras Dick seguía atormentando de manera personal al Demonio. —¡Es eso! —Damian se ruborizó aún más y entonces, no tuvo escapatoria. Dick se abrazó a él, mientras los otros dos tomaban sus teléfonos móviles y activaban la grabación de audio en el caso de Tim y video en el caso de Jay.

—No tienes que dejar la escuela por eso, hermanito. Aquí tienes a tres…(miró a Tim y su historia de amor inconcluso con Steph flotando como en diapositivas por delante de su cabeza y lo descartó)….dos (miró a Todd y su historia de amor tortuoso con ¿La manzana? ¿Red Hood había amado a alguien más aparte de su madre? no tenía ni la más pajarera idea, pero mejor no preguntar)…uno ( se miró a sí mismo y su historial de mujeres embarazadas e hijos no reconocidos repartidos por el mundo y decidió que esto, si que estaba jodido), se aclaró la garganta y tosió como si no lo hubiera interrumpido nada. —Te decía, tienes a tus queridos hermanos que te ayudarán a superarla…

—Pero son dos…—anunció el chico en un tono tan bajo que solo Tim lo escuchó.

—¿¡DOS!?—gritó el joven detective casi tirándose de la cama. ¿Cuánto llevaba en la escuela? (Es decir, en esa) seis, nueve. ¡¿Casi un año en segundo de secundaria y ya había tenido dos novias?! —Dick sacó un pañuelo, ninguno sabía de donde y se limpió lágrimas imaginarias del rostro.

—Eres el innegable, hijo de Bruce (y hermano favorito mío) Ahora escupe, ¿Qué pasa con ellas? ¿Salías con las dos al mismo tiempo y te descubrieron…? —Damian pensó la pregunta, Jason hizo un close up con su sofisticado equipo celular. Se lo enviaría a todos los Héroes y puede que también lo difundiera entre los miembros de la Liga de las Sombras.

—Diría, que…recién me han atrapado…¡Pero no les importó!…—¡Damian se llevó las manos al enrojecido rostro, después comenzó a revolver sus cabellos, mientras continuaba explicando. —¡Y…las cosas que hicieron, las que me obligaron a hacer…! ¡YO NO PUEDO VOLVER A ESE LUGAR, JAMÁS! ¡TIENEN QUE ENTENDERLO!

Sus hermanos se quedaron estoicos. Cada uno, dependiendo de la historia de vida e inventiva, se hizo una imagen mental diferente pero todos, en conclusión lo veían participando en un trío.

Dick lo miró con gran y profunda decepción. ¿En qué momento de la vida, fallaron en su educación? ¿Fue al ignorarlo, encerrarlo en su cuarto, mandarlo al Himalaya, obligarlo a entrenarse y vivir con un montón de extraños con otras capacidades y habilidades (Jóvenes Titanes) o al deshacerse de él sin ninguna clase de remordimiento de lunes a viernes entre las siete y las cinco de la tarde? No lo sabía, pero era un hecho que tendrían que ponerle algo así como un castigo ejemplar que involucrara el "potro" la "pera" o el "cinturón de castidad"

Timothy pensó en Sodoma y Gomorra, Damian estaba tan…malditamente loco, enfermo, desquiciado y dañado, que definitivamente, lo que sea que sucedió entre él y esas dos chicas debió pasar en un calabozo con mesas de acero inoxidable, látigos de tres puntas, fustas, cuerdas de nylon, botas de piel, lencería de hilo dental, cadenas oxidadas, grilletes de peluche…

La nariz del tercer Robin estaba empezando a sangrar.

Jason pensaba en bebés. Horribles monstruos morenos de ojos verdes y ceño fruncido…optaría por la retirada definitiva porque él, no iba a cuidar a uno de "esos"

.

.

.

Damian por su parte seguía retorciéndose en la silla, sus hermanos recordaron que antes que hombres, (aunque debería ser al revés) eran detectives y lo comenzaron a escudriñar.

Cabello alborotado, húmedo, perlado por el sudor, ropas arrugadas, la camisa más que el pantalón. Aunque eso no quería decir nada o puede que dijera mucho, si el pantalón fue lo único que se quitó. Los zapatos, los traía así o mas sucios, (intercambiaron miradas nerviosas ante el penoso descubrimiento) manos limpias, aún pequeñas y delicadas, se las lavó con sobrada insistencia y eso quería decir muchas cosas ¿Dónde metió las manos? o ¿Sus labios?

Timothy estaba por ponerse a gritar. ¿¡Desde cuando ese engendro era un experto!? ¿Era por el internet? Debieron poner esos controles parentelas para que no viera cosas que un chico de su edad no debía observar. En cuanto a su preciosa y arabesca cara, permanecía roja, avergonzada, definitivamente, tendrían que arrastrarlo a la cueva y hacerle exámenes mas concisos pero los tres, en este instante, jurarían que su labio inferior estaba hinchado de tanto lamer, chupar, morder o besar.

El enano soltó un suspiro entre cortado, ellos gritaron como locas a voz en grito.

—¡NECESITAMOS SABER LO QUE SUCEDIÓ, AHORA! —demandaron a una sola voz y el pequeño Demonio se asustó.

—¡Escupe! —le ordenó Richard. —Todo, desde el principio, cómo, dónde y cuando las conociste. —Damian bufó, mirando a sus hermanos que de divertidos, zoquetes y pelmazos parecían haber pasado al estado de la histeria y paranoia.

Sí que eran idiotas, pero bueno, eran SUS idiotas. Dobló los brazos a la altura del pecho y respondió.

—¿Cómo? Son mis maestras, ¿Dónde? en las clases de biología y ciencias naturales. ¿Cuando? el primer día de escuela.

—¿¡QUEEEEEEEE!? —gritaron los tres, dos de ellos olvidándose de sus teléfonos móviles. Damian sonrió petulante y continuó explicando.

—Creo que ya las conocen, hagan un esfuerzo mental.

Obedecieron, ya que en constantes ocasiones eran llamados para dar la cara en nombre de Damian.

Bruce y Alfred ya ni lo intentaban, Richard acudió más de una vez y si mal no recordaba conoció a su profesora de literatura. Una mujer de estatura promedio, igualmente morena de cabellos castaño oscuro a la altura de la barbilla, botines negros de tacón cuadrado que contrastaban a la perfección con un pantalón de vestir y saco entallado del mismo color, su camisa era de cuello "v" color lavanda y terminaba el conjunto con una preciosa cruz que le recordó a Huntress adornando su pecho. Ella dijo estar muy complacida del manejo que tenía su hermano sobre otros idiomas, pero detestaba su maldito complejo de Dios todo poderoso y por eso lo castigaba con dos semanas de trabajos forzosos después del horario regular de clases. Él ni se quejó, es más negoció por una semana más para que aprendiera bien la lección. Su maestra, Violence o ¿Violette? (lo olvidó) sonrió como gato y se mostró de acuerdo.

La otra morena había sido su maestra de educación Cívica, ella tenía a Damian amarrado a la silla como en la Santa Inquisición porque el Demonito de Bruce creía saber más que ella sobre la hermosa Constitución, y claro, tenía derechos y garantías y ella no tenía porqué ponerle un dedo sobre su "Real Osamenta" pero técnicamente, no lo tocaba ella, sino la cuerda de nylon, misma que le quitaría, hasta que se comprometiera a escribir mil trescientas veces. "Soy un gusano, no un genio súper dotado" Dick la miró como si fuera una Diosa sacada de alguna antigua religión, porque a él, le costó muchos cortes en brazos y piernas amarrar a ese "gusano" Natasha (Tasha para los cuates y cualquier parecido que creara entre ella y Catwoman era mera coincidencia) llevaba zapatillas negras de tacón de aguja, una falda recta por la parte alta de las rodillas y un coqueto saco del mismo color que le ceñía con gracia sobre una camisa de vestir blanca, la larga cabellera peinada en una sencilla coleta que descendía en bucles hasta acariciar sus hombros.

Disfrutó la imagen de su maestra y después miró la cara de "voy a vomitar" de su hermano y firmó el contrato.

"Damian Wayne estaba a su completa, total y absoluta disposición"

Timothy recordaba haber conocido a su profesor de matemáticas, Maik Wayne (sin parentesco) dijo detestar su maldita cara de engreído y que la solución más efectiva para todos era que el engendro presentara un examen general. Si es que era tan bueno como decía serlo, no tendría problema en aprobar pero si reprobaba, lo regresaba al nivel más básico de lo básico. (2+2=4) clase para retrasados y bueno, Tim no aprobaba esa clase de método pero tampoco quería un profesor así para su hermanito, de modo que accedió. Estudiaron juntos hasta que a Damian se le secó el cerebro y él terminó pasándole las respuestas con un poco de ayuda del sofisticado equipo electrónico de Batman.

Jason, sólo había ido a su escuela cuando lo hicieron todos. En la feria de ciencias, porque Damian había creado junto con otro chico pelirrojo y pecoso una maldita cosa que era como un micro reactor nuclear. (Gracias a los cielos no volaron la escuela con esa mierda) pero sí se ganaron una bonita persecución de dos locas que podrían competir en demencia con Harley Quinn y Poison Ivy.

A decir verdad eran igualmente hermosas. Una delgada de piernas largas, tez morena, cabellos oscuros que con la luz apropiada parecían verdes y la otra más bajita, mejor formada y de tez clara, cabellos largos, rizados y rozados, eran las profesoras de Biología y Ciencias Naturales y acusaban a Damian de asesinar toda cosa viva en un radio de doscientos metros con su maldito experimento. El Demonito de Bruce dijo que si eso fuera posible o cierto, ni siquiera estarían discutiendo porque todos estarían muertos. Las chicas argumentaron de igual manera que un micro reactor nuclear atentaba contra los principios fundamentales de toda especie viva que no tenía voz y por tanto no podía defenderse a sí misma.

El argumento o la discusión concluyó cuando la bonita de pechos enormes y bucles rosados sacó un maldito mazo (ahora que Harley dejaba de usarlos para tener un bate de béisbol en las manos parecía que todos podían conseguir mazos exageradamente enormes y desproporcionados en la tienda de la esquina) pero como sea. Polaris (sí se llamaba así, él se lo aprendió para buscarla después en redes sociales e invitarle un trago pero se le olvidó) tomó el maldito mazo y destrozó la mesa de exhibición de Damian junto a su experimento.

Colín, (así se llamaba el amigo "no imaginario" de D) se tiró al piso y cubrió su cabeza con ambas manos, a la vez que gritaba que "en la cara no" como siete chicos que tenían experimentos similares, (no de reactores pero que sí involucraban energía radioactiva) salieron despavoridos al ser perseguidos por su enardecida maestra. Otro, más agresivo, enloquecido o estupidito tuvo la genial idea de mezclar lo prohibido con lo divertido y se dio una explosión de humo. La otra profesora de cintura de avispa y cara de ensueño llamada Valkiria (si, como las deidades femeninas que servían a Odín) se mordió el labio inferior, luego se disculpó con una diminuta reverencia y comentó que su compañera era así de apasionada con la naturaleza.

"Está en contra de los Bio-asesinos"

"Mi hijo no es un Bio-asesino, _sólo asesino, a secas.._." —comentó Bruce con el rostro así o más pálido, pero la preciosa chica de labios rojos, zapatillas de punta cuadrada aderezadas con una delicada cinta que se cerraba en los tobillos ya no lo estaba escuchando. Salió a perseguir a la otra para que no asesinara a sus jóvenes alumnos. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Que las despidieran? ¿Que llamaran a Batman?

Richard tiró del brazo de su padre, Bruce dijo que lo mejor era quedarse sin hacer nada. Él nunca asistió a la escuela publica, (ni ellos tampoco) después de ser adoptados, Bruce los envió a los mejores colegios y por tanto no tenían idea de si aquello era "normal" o "recurrente" en una feria de Ciencias de la escuela publica.

Su hijo, estaba perdido por cierto.

Regresó a la mansión por sí mismo muchas horas después de que hubieran cenado (sin esperarlo) comieron hamburguesas grasientas y deliciosas. Damian no las merecía porque según él era vegetariano y vivía de la fotosíntesis como las plantas pero una vez más estaba divagando.

Jason Peter Todd, buscó en las miradas de sus hermanos, todos habían concluido exactamente lo mismo y tenían en su mente la perfecta y más que bien esculpida por la mano de Dios, "anatomía" de sus maestras. Damian que los conocía bien, no dudo en llamarlos "pervertidos" con una filosa mirada.

—¿Pueden dejar ya, de tener relaciones sexuales con mis maestras en su maldita cabeza?

—No…—respondió Dick.

—Cinco minutos más…—agregó Tim, pero inmediatamente se disculpó por el exabrupto.

Jason por su parte buscaba a Polaris en redes sociales pero le salían demasiadas opciones, muchas lindas y descaradamente hermosas, pero ninguna con esa fuerza y sensualidad que despedía su profesora al perseguir infantes con un mazo gigante.

—¿Al menos se largan de mi cuarto?—inquirió el menor con el ceño fruncido y los brazos aún doblados a la altura del pecho.

—¡NO! —respondieron los tres. _¿Cómo diablos pasaban de estar a punto de matarse en la Feria de Ciencias a protagonizar 50 sombras de Damian Wayne?_ —la nariz de Timothy estaba volviendo a sangrar.

—¿Y qué mas quieren saber?—se quejó.

—¿¡Por qué necesitas un cambio de escuela!? ¿¡Cuales fueron las cosas que hicieron y te obligaron a hacer!?—inquirió Dick tomando al menor por la camisa y zangoloteándolo como si no pesara nada, cuando lo cierto es que ya pesaba peor que el tormento. Damian balbuceó un poco, el mayor lo azotó otro rato.

—¡Habla, maldito! ¡Habla!

—Pero es que yo…preferiría…no pensar en eso…—comentó en el mismo tono que apenas si escuchaban.

—¡E….espera! ¡Está comprobado que si quieres dejar de pensar en algo, lo mejor que puedes hacer es contarlo!—argumentó Tim, tan inseguro de sí, que ni él mismo se convenció o entendió. Jason sólo escupió.

—¡Habla ya! ¡O te golpeamos hasta cansarnos! —él quería detalles pornosos para disfrutar en la noche con una botella de whisky y su preciosa…mano.

Damian se hizo bolita contra el cuello y los hombros de Dick, Nightwing hubiera recordado momentos fraternos con el menor (si existiera alguno) pero todo lo que poblaba su mente era ese engendro de…"Thalía" tratando de sacarle los ojos con su puñetera espada. No le tenía un ápice de consideración, afecto desmedido, ni nada por el estilo, de modo que se soltó de su agarre y volvió a posarlo en su silla.

—Escucha, reemplazo tiene razón. Nos lo dices todo y nosotros te ayudamos a decidir si vale la pena el tormento eterno o no.

—¿Y si creen que soy un…?

—¿Un…?—inquirió Dick.

—¿Pervertido, degenerado, monstruo? —agregó Tim en voz alta y sumamente desesperada. Tenía las mejillas incendiadas, además de dos tapones blancos en cada orificio nasal porque…ustedes saben, hacía demasiado calor y era perfectamente normal que alguien saludable como él, tuviera hemorragia nasal.

—¡Ya sabemos que eres todo eso! —gritó Jay —¡Habla ya, o te juro por Dios que le enviaré esa foto donde te vestimos con lencería femenina a todos los héroes de la Liga de la Justicia!

—¡NOOOOOOO!

—LA TENGO EN MI CELULAR, DAMIAN, ESTOY BUSCÁNDOLA, ASÍ QUE NO ME OBLIGUES A ENVIARLA

—¡Está bien! Pero ninguno me mire a la cara…—Los chicos obedecieron, al fin que la ventana tenía barrotes y el gusano, aunque quisiera no se les podría escapar. Ellos eran tres y aunque jamás lo admitiría en alto, eran más fuertes, inteligentes y osados que él (no por nada, en aquella ocasión lo desnudaron, amarraron con pantimedias al dosel de la cama y vistieron como puta porque a Tim se le ocurrió un día que sería una puta linda y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo) **_Nota mental de los Robins:_** era más que una puta linda, se trató de una zorra vulgar y violenta que les dio guerra, además de las noches más húmedas y placenteras en la intimidad de sus respectivas alcobas.

El muchacho comenzó a narrar los eventos.

Sucedió después de la feria de ciencias. Como su proyecto ganó el primer lugar (antes de ser destrozado) y Colín lo abandonó al ser transferido a otra escuela por estar punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico, Polaris lo mandó castigar solo a él, ¿Su cargo? "atentar contra la vida natural del planeta" Valkiria apoyó la moción porque era eso o permitir que la pelirosa lo expulsara de la escuela, revisaron su expediente, tres escuelas diferentes en menos de seis meses, no parecía correcto.

"Ellas querían hacer por él lo correcto"

De modo que comenzó a quedarse dos horas después de las clases regulares. (Sus hermanos pusieron cara de "no es cierto" llevas toda la vida regresando a la misma condenada hora.) él los ignoró y siguió narrando.

Sus actividades incluían quedarse en el salón de castigo llenando formatos, calificando exámenes, archivando expedientes, (Sí, todo lo que debía hacer su querida profesora de Ciencias Naturales se lo encargaba a él, ya que era muy ordenado y disciplinado) ella tenía mejores cosas que hacer como retocar su maquillaje, cuidar su peinado y cambiarse de ropas para esperar a su… _consorte_.

—¿¡Qué!?—inquirieron los Robins sintiendo sus esperanzas y sueños despedazados.

—Sí, su consorte…tengo entendido que ese es el calificativo que se le da a la persona con la que decides…—las mejillas del pequeño Demonio adquirieron tonos color de la sangre. Sus hermanos no lo veían, pero claro que lo intuían por la desazón en su voz.—…enlazar tu vida.

—Así es…—agregó Tim, suspirando para sus adentros, a la vez que pensaba en cierta cabellera rubia.

—Bueno, —siguió explicando el menor. —su…consorte, solía llegar cuando ambas creían que no las veía…

Jason pensó en replicar pero Dick le colocó su enorme mano sobre la boca. Esta parte era importante, no debían interrumpir.

Su pequeño retoño continuó diciendo, cómo a medida que avanzaban los días, los susurros entre las féminas pasaban a suaves risitas, coqueteo sutil y descaradamente morboso, los sonidos de sus bocas, dejaban atrás la voz para abrir paso a la unión de sus labios.

La luz del salón en que los tres se encontraban dejaba pocas cosas a la imaginación y no es como si él estuviera espiando, sino que aparentemente, se olvidaban de él. Eran dos cubículos en el interior del que ahora se le antojaba como un muy reducido espacio.

Él permanecía expectante, en un primer instinto pensó en correr, luego en dejar caer algo muy pesado, pero otra parte más reservada de él, concluyó que no existía ningún motivo por el cual lo tuviera que hacer. Pasaba todo el tiempo con su padre, es decir. Él llevaba señoritas a deshoras de la noche y una ocasión "casi lo hacen encima de él" porque se quedó dormido en el sillón largo del salón de lectura.

Cuando lo vio la mujer en turno soltó un grito horrorizado que lo despertó, su padre lo mandó a su cuarto, él no recordaba ni dónde estaba o a dónde se dirigía. Encontró su alcoba sólo porque Alfred lo encaminó, y bueno…

¿Cuánta diferencia había de eso a esto?

Sus profesoras estaban casadas, él sabía que era así porque en una ocasión hablaron de cambiar de lugar los anillos que deberían estar en el dedo anular de ambas pero que por el morbo y la poca aceptación de la sociedad, solían estar en el dedo índice de sus manos.

Intercambiaron votos en la que pensó sería la fecha de su aniversario.

Una promesa eterna que hizo que se le fueran los humores a la cabeza y estrellara su preciosa cara contra el escritorio hasta desear alcanzar la inconsciencia.

Miró al techo, profirió su propia promesa a lo etéreo.

"No volveré a mentir, no volveré a asesinar, no volveré a deshonrar a mi padre o a mi madre" "Si me dejas caer ciego, sordo o muerto en este momento"

Claro, que eso no pasó.

Entre las formas del techo, podía ver como se unían sus cuerpos, las ropas dejando su sitio, los cabellos perdiendo su estilo, un espectáculo asombroso de luz y sombra que como amante de las artes pudo disfrutar sin confundir lo erótico con lo porno.

Las manos de ambas delineando sus formas, creía distinguir quien era cada una, Polaris tenía un cuerpo mas pequeño y frondoso, Valkiria poseía una belleza más sutil y dramática, sus curvas suaves, apenas insinuadas a lo largo de los brazos y las piernas largas, sus pechos pequeños en comparación de los de su compañera atrapados por las manos de esta y después por sus labios, las sombras consumieron de a poco la luz de la sala, las siluetas de sus cuerpos se fundieron en una.

Él dejó de mirar y se concentró en terminar...

Archivos, formatos, exámenes que evaluar. ¿No era por eso que lo querían expulsar todos sus maestros? Porque tenía un cerebro "privilegiado" que no era otra cosa mas que el cultivo de laboratorio que le obsequió su madre.

En fin…

Los meses rápidamente se fueron sumando de esta manera.

Las palabras desapareciendo, **(** _ **su pluma moviéndose sobre los formatos** )_ la risa, pasando a suaves jadeos y leves lamentos, _**(sus manos archivando formatos)**_ las sombras fundiéndose con la iluminación de la tarde, **_(sus labios ahogando un suspiro vano)_** las prendas cayendo al piso, los cabellos sueltos, la silueta de una encima de la otra **_(sus dedos rindiéndose al placer, acariciando el papel, tomando el instrumento, creando las mismas líneas que veía con sus ojos y describía con el resto de sus sentidos: el oído y el olfato...)_**

Timothy cayó fulminado. Alfred ya había comentado en alguna ocasión que Damian tenía voz de orador, un talento único para las artes dramáticas que por su puesto incluían el aprecio a la literatura y la declamación teatral. Por la descripción recién dada el tercer Robin ya tenía tremenda erección a punto de reventar su pantalón y a falta de mejor consuelo dirigió una mirada de lo más lastimera a Jason. El mercenario era presa de sus propios tormentos pero aún controlaba la cantidad de sangre que se dirigía a su entre pierna. Damian se había dejado caer contra el respaldo de la silla, absorto en recuerdos, imágenes, sonidos, aromas…

Los labios de Tim se abrieron para Jay en deliciosa y desvergonzada súplica, el antaño asesino era muchas cosas, pero no un hombre de acero, tomó a la avecilla entre sus brazos, levantándolo en volandas para poder acomodarlo mejor en la cama, lánguido y dispuesto, lo siguiente que hizo fue abrirle la cremallera y atender su "problema" Dick le hecho el cerrojo a la puerta, mientras se tomaba la libertad de hacer algunas capturas con la cámara de su celular. Los labios de Jason llenos de la boca del otro mientras lo cubría con su cuerpo grande y musculoso, una escena digna de la Divina Comedia, "Dante y Virgilio" luchando por escapar a toda condena.

Después del interludio que concluyó cuando Tim se corrió en la mano de Jason y a Damian sólo le dio por suspirar (siendo que en circunstancias normales estaría demandando que quemaran su cama o se inmolaran por haberse atrevido a profanarla) se separaron. Volviendo a prestarle atención al menor que había sacado algo del cajón de su escritorio. Un dulce largo, grueso y simpático que a Dick se le antojó como una especie de falo, el chico lo pasaba de la punta a la base en el interior de su boca, lo torturaba entre sus dientes, raspando la superficie y después de dos centésimas de segundo en que los tres estaban considerando desnudarlo, maniatarlo y "desvirgarlo" tomaron nota de que cada que el caramelo abandonaba sus labios estos estaban más rojos e hinchados.

¿Entonces no besó ningunos labios? ¿No disfrutó con ninguna otra boca? ¿No danzó los siete velos en medio de dos Diosas de cuerpos ardientes y frondosos?

Damian terminó por romper el caramelo, Dick sintió que el alma se le salía del cuerpo, pero no era tiempo de pensar en esto. El jovencito que ni siquiera notó el acto depravado que sucedió contra la almohada donde cada noche ponía su cara continuó hablando, describiendo perfumes que ellos, (que disfrutaban de los placeres de la carne) conocían más que bien.

Sudor, sexo y sal, endulzados con aroma a flores, dulces o mentas. Las chicas preciosas siempre elegían ese tipo de fragancia para impregnar sus cuellos, brazos, muñecas, y el menor lo sabía, pero no por sus maestras, sino por algunos recuerdos que creía haber olvidado de su no tan odiada madre.

Cuando la pasión explotaba y sus ánimos se calmaban, él abandonaba la estancia. El trabajo terminado, sus sentidos asfixiados, pasaba a los baños de la escuela y humedecía su cara.

Alfred ya estaba esperando a la puerta de la escuela, preguntando por sus deberes. ¿No se suponía que se quedaba tan tarde para terminar los deberes? Y él respondía que era complicado. Todo con él siempre era complicado porque nadie lo entendía. ¡Y por cierto, no estaba buscando, ni esperando que lo hicieran!

Luego, entre los cuadernos, libros y libretas diarios encontraba sus bocetos. Los trazos hechos a pluma o grafito donde se dejaba manejar por sus instintos, veía las figuras féminas cobrar vida de lo sutil a lo erótico, del más fino punto a lo más grosso de sus dedos. Luces y sombras, blanco y negro con algunos toques de sanguina.

Richard le echó una buena mirada al desastre de útiles escolares que el menor tenía diseminados por el piso. Timothy aún estaba disfrutando los espasmos del orgasmo y Jason lamiendo sus dedos hasta casi arrancarse las uñas. Damian terminaba los vestigios del caramelo, su inocente boca, de niño, de héroe, del desgraciado hijo de Batman que le escupía en la cara al mismísimo Joker porque no conocía la piedad en su diccionario.

Confesó que todos los quemaba, reconocía que tenía talento para desnudar, sin jamás haber tocado otro cuerpo. Adoraba el estilo romántico, además del griego así que sus escorzos emulaban dicha época, las vestía con túnicas transparentes, sedas preciosas que corrían entre los voluptuosos pechos sin ocultar el pezón, hinchado, rosado, gasas que se perdían en el nacimiento de su entrepierna, además de decorar sus miembros con joyería detallada: aretes largos, collares finos, la sortija en el dedo anular y algunas veces hasta colocó escudos y espadas como emulando a las Amazonas.

Todo eso, creía que estaba bien. Sus demonios contentos, sus deseos satisfechos, sus impulsos por el contrario haciendo que de tanto en tanto le quemara la piel. Ya no podía concentrarse, distraerse, pensar en nada que no fuera el secreto mejor guardado debido a que ni siquiera lo había observado.

Él era quien lo creaba, quien lo inventaba, quien lo esperaba…

Fue el día de hoy, al término de su penúltima clase que todo se salió de control. (Jason, Tim y Dick prestaron suma atención, apostados de nuevo con las ropas más que bien colocadas al filo de la cama) Salió de la clase de Biología, (lo sacaron, mejor fuera dicho) porque tenían un examen demasiado importante y por más que quería él no podía concentrarse. Si le prestaran un ápice de atención, ya habrían notado que su promedio general se iba en picada y en ese momento, que estaba tratando de recordar cómo escribir su nombre de manera apropiada (no en árabe, latín, griego o turco) fue que se desmayó.

Su cerebro se apagó, como cuando estudiaba con Tim porque le tenía un pavor anormal a su furioso profesor de matemáticas con su piel morena, cabellos negros, ojos de asesino despiadado y psicótico, camisas de vestir y pantalones rectos perfectamente almidonados, pero eso no era lo peor de ese sujeto. Era la "tabla" una maldita tabla de madera con la que golpeaba sus traseros si alguien no respondía de la manera correcta. Y aunque él conocía más de una respuesta, ese sujeto juró que un día le sacaría sangre por el cuerpo entero, por el puro placer de hacerlo.

En fin, despertó en la enfermería. Su preciosa maestra de Biología, resultaba que también tenía un título en medicina y Polaris Johannes traía su mochila, él se puso más pálido que la muerte, podía sentir el incremento de sus latidos además de lo desbocado de su respiración. La pelirosa no dijo nada, la otra aclaró que era muy bueno que al fin "despertara" la escuela ya estaba casi vacía, se perdió su ultima clase, no tenían dónde dejarlo así que revisaron sus cosas para buscar un teléfono móvil. Iba en contra de las políticas de la escuela llevar teléfonos celulares pero muchos chicos los traían.

Él no tenía uno, pero sí encontraron su dibujo.

Un esbozo en grafito que se atrevió a desarrollar durante la clase de artes plásticas. Siempre se sentaba hasta atrás y la profesora (que era la misma loca de la clase de literatura) lo tenía por un genio, una joya en bruto y por tanto lo dejaba crear sin estar fastidiando. Terminó el bodegón correspondiente a la clase del día de hoy y después se atrevió a dibujarlas…No supo porqué lo hizo, de hecho llevaba meses preguntándose por qué lo hacía. Tenía que haber algo mal con su cerebro, con sus manos, sus pasiones, _sus deseos…_

Pensó en la expulsión y en el castigo divino, en humillación pública por parte de ellos y huesos rotos cuando su padre conociera el motivo de su expulsión. Era un pervertido y un depravado de lo peor, lo mejor sería que lo regresaran con su madre para que le lavara el cerebro con uno de esos aparatos que tanto le fascinaban, pero entonces fue el turno de Polaris de aplaudir su "talento"

El no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, las dos mujeres permanecían serenas, con los rostros un poco bochornosos, pero le hablaban con pausa y normalidad. Agregaron haber notado su baja en materias regulares, no que fuera un cambio demasiado alarmante, ahora estaba sobre la media promedio como todos los alumnos "normales" ya no tendrían por qué atormentarlo sus profesores.

De hecho, habían escuchado buenas críticas sobre él en este último bimestre. Se estaba esforzando y sufriendo por pasar las materias a la par de los otros muchachos. La lucha por el cuadro de honor volvía a ser pareja y no cuestionada por la presencia de un heredero que al parecer había tenido a su disposición todo el conocimiento del mundo. Ya podía ser "él" y no únicamente el "estigmatizado" hijo de Bruce Wayne.

Cuando estaba por pellizcarse para comprobar que eso estaba sucediendo y no se debía a alguna especie de "coma fantasioso" por haber perdido el conocimiento y caer de cabeza desde la altura de su escritorio las féminas sonrieron, una le colocó la mano sobre el hombro, la otra le revolvió los cabellos y entonces, cuando se relajó, hablaron de una "propuesta"

Violette siempre alardeaba de él, tenía tan fastidiado a Maik que el profesor de matemáticas se salió por la ventana del salón de maestros en una decena de ocasiones, porque era eso o perder la licencia por asesinar a su "compañera" Tasha le facilitó una pistola de cañón corto, sin número de serie y balas que aseguró tampoco estaban registradas. (ella trabajaba medio turno en la escuela y medio turno en el departamento de policía de Gotham) Se sorprenderían de la cantidad de "juguetes" que podían encontrarse entre gavetas y pasillos del recinto, pero como fuera. De no ser porque él, era el único hijo de sangre del poderoso magnate, Violette habría convencido a Natasha de que le ayudara a "adoptarlo" eso era imposible, pero no impedía que la abogada le sacara una jugosa porción de su salario a la morena ambiciosa "para fines de investigación"

Se salían del punto y ese era que la artista y literata ponía las manos al fuego para afirmar lo sumamente talentoso que era. Ellas también lo sabían, lo habían notado en sus respectivas asignaturas y trabajos "extraescolares" lo reconocían cuando encontraban las carpetas perfectamente apiladas y con el trabajo terminado. Era un chico asombroso, pero hasta ahora notaban cual era su verdadera pasión y talento.

Él comenzó a ponerse más pálido que la muerte, pues Polaris volvió a introducir las manos en su mochila para extraer de ella el boceto donde las había plasmado cual Diosas de la mitología griega envueltas en una transparente túnica, las posiciones danzantes, las manos enlazadas, los cabellos sueltos ondeando con el viento.

Sintió que se moría, que lo atravesaban con cientos de agujas, que lo desnudaban y exponían como un vulgar ladrón en la época antigua antes de ser empalado y mutilado por sus viles actos. Nada de eso paso, lo que sus profesoras querían…

Era posar para él…

Un nuevo retrato, una pintura si es que conocía el manejo del óleo. ¡Claro que lo conocía! En las montañas heladas, dentro de la fortaleza de su abuelo, dónde aprendió a combinar colores y crear texturas con pinceles y toda clase de instrumento, dominó la técnica del óleo.

Lo llevaron al salón de arte, por los pasillos de la escuela que para esas alturas parecía estar completamente vacía. Ellas tenían las llaves del salón, aunque él no comprendía el por qué…

(Violette se las dio sin problema a cambio de una fotografía del menor, dormido en la cama de enfermería como un angelito, Tasha les habló mínimamente de las consecuencias legales de sus actos, ellas escucharon algo como: "…blah, blah, blah…Soy la abogada del diablo, no importa lo que hagan si me pagan con sus almas, las puedo sacar de la cárcel…" Maik habló de solicitar su transferencia a otra escuela, dónde hubiera menos niños "endiosados" y ausencia de mujeres locas.

Ellas no agregaron nada, tomaron las llaves y aseguraron tener todo bajo control. No le enseñaron a nadie el boceto de Damian, ellas eran demasiado reservadas para hacerlo, de hecho, todos sus compañeros de trabajo creían que eran Roomie's, demasiado cercanas, casi como hermanas y ellas estaban de acuerdo.

Eran casi hermanas, de la clase que duerme en la misma cama, se despierta con besos tímidos, húmedos y las más de las veces apasionados, comparten el cuarto baño, la pasta de dientes, la ducha con agua hirviente, todas las mañanas porque tenían serios problemas para salir de la cama. Se prestaban sus ropas, las faldas, los sacos, los combinaban de manera perfecta pero nadie lo notaba pues usualmente sus ropas se ocultaban bajo la bata de laboratorio que ambas solían usar. Eran esposas desde hacía ya un par de años. Pero en una Ciudad tan radical como Gotham preferían mantenerlo en secreto, crímenes violentos todos los días, crímenes de odio que solían involucrar a parejas del mismo sexo…sólo querían tener un recuerdo.

Una imagen, dónde fueran sin temor a lo que otros dijeran)

.

.

.

…Encendieron las luces, él les pidió que las apagaran de nuevo, prefería la iluminación natural para "crear" accedieron e improvisaron una especie de escenario.

En la clase de arte no se solía trabajar con modelos reales, sólo con frutas, e instalaciones pero había banquillos, telas y demás cosas que ambas podrían utilizar. Sus hermanos perdieron el sentido, uno a uno cayó como mosca al escuchar como sus profesoras, no solo se desnudaron, sino que posaron para él.

Los cabellos sueltos, ocultando los botones de sus senos, las manos de una ocultando el pubis de la otra, sus ojos en la persona amada, las manos enlazadas, los labios juntos…una posición que sin lugar a dudas habría resultado incómoda, de no ser porque estaban recostadas, una sobre la otra…

Damian las pintó sin pudor o remordimiento, las arrebató de su identidad y las transformó en otras, las mismas amantes comiéndose a besos, fundiéndose en sus deseos, gritándole al mundo que ellas eran su mundo y que no les importaba lo que sucediera con el resto del mundo.

El óleo, en esencia es una técnica lenta que permite los errores, pero él es un artista meticuloso, su ojo entrenado, no sólo por el arte sino por la vigilancia nocturna, rescatando detalles que al observador común usualmente se le escapan, pintó cada uno de sus cabellos, la curva de la espalda con cada vértebra, las costillas, la estrecha cintura, los pliegues diminutos de la piel por debajo de los glúteos, los músculos fuertes de sus pantorrillas, las líneas de sus manos en comunión, él lo plasmó todo y al terminar, como menciono antes, no se trataba de ellas, sino de otras.

Ocultó sus identidades debajo de un antifaz. Eran vigilantes, heroínas, eran como cualquier otra persona que sale de noche a enfrentar sus demonios con la salvedad de que ellas lo hacían junto a su amor…

Admiró su trabajo, pensó en firmarlo pero lo omitió. El mismo estilo romántico, cabellos negros en el caso de Polaris, castaño claro en el caso de Valkiria, labios rosados, ausencia de joyería, las Deidades del Olimpo pocas veces llevaban joyería en sus retratos, se trataba de explotar la feminidad, la belleza, también la fuerza de espíritu, él creía haber hecho todo eso, y ahora no podía regresar ahí.

Tenía una memoria perfecta, su madre se encargó de que jamás se le olvidara nada y él las había visto desnudas, desde todos los malditos ángulos, así que simple y sencillamente estaba prohibido regresar ahí.

No podía, no debía, ¡Es más! No lo haría, él mismo se exiliaría al Himalaya…esa noche robaría uno de los Jets privados de su padre, no se hablara más.

Sus hermanos seguían tirados en el piso en estado comatoso de shock.

¿Las mujeres, simplemente se tiraban desnudas a sus pies?

A más de uno le había pasado, más de una vez en los casos de Timothy y Dick, pero se trataba de sus enemigas o de algunas heroínas. Mujeres locas que los querían violar porque se veían exquisitos en sus trajes de vigilantes.

En la vida normal, en el mundo real, dónde eran ellos y nadie más, Dick seguía recibiendo invitaciones sexuales de las mismas féminas que lo reconocían como Nightwing, Tim esperanzado a más llamadas que nunca llegaban de Steph, y Jay bueno, él no tenía problemas con encamarse de tanto en tanto con las hermosas damas que rechazaban sus hermanos. Ese era su protocolo, su patrón, su estilo.

Pero ahora venía este mocoso a decir que tenía fantasías con sus maestras y que luego de meses de pensar y soñar despierto con ello, simplemente se le ofrecían…

¿De verdad?

¿Era en serio?

¿Y qué hacía él?

¿¡QUÉ EN EL NOMBRE DE SATANÁS HABÍA HECHO ÉL!?

No se ofreció, humilló, desvirtuó, no tenía ni siquiera una puñetera erección, aparte de lo torturado de su rostro y las mejillas incendiadas por lo precario de su situación, él no estaba sintiendo nada.

—¡¿Himalaya?! —cuestionó Dick. —¡Tú a dónde debes ir es a Arkham!

—¿Qué te arrancaron la empatía, el sentido común, o las ganas de hacer el amor? —gritó Tim porque hasta para él, esto era demasiado. Él se hubiera derretido como un trozo de mantequilla en los brazos de ese par de frondosos hot cakes. Damian los miró sin comprender. Jason lo intentó desde otro ángulo.

—Tú las pintaste, y no deseaste otra cosa en ese instante, no sentiste nada más que la imperiosa necesidad de salir corriendo y subirte en el auto de Alfred.

—Pues, si….Creí que ya habían entendido que mi entrenamiento con los asesinos me despojo de esas molestas emociones y sensaciones humanas. No experimento esa clase de pendejadas, pero si a lo que se refieren es al porqué no me estoy restregando como perro contra la primer entrepierna que veo eso es porque me gustan los chicos.

—¿¡QUÉ!? —gritaron aterrorizados y traumatizados los tres.

—Que me he corrido y masturbado más veces pensando en ustedes. —los tres petirrojos se volvieron a subir a la cama, cubriendo sus entrepiernas con las almohadas. —La culpa es suya, nunca debieron "desnudarme" para vestirme en lencería femenina…—Jason y Dick golpearon a Tim a la vez que gritaban. ¡Tu culpa! —Damian los ignoró y continuó explicando, —Si me hubieran violado en ese momento, los habría dejado, es más hasta habría suplicado pero disfruté más con sus miradas lascivas devorando de cada uno de mis recovecos.

Dick sintió una vez más que la garganta se le secaba. ¡Ese dulce rojo si tenía la forma de un falo! Ese gusano estaba disfrutando con la sinfonía acústica de Jason y Tim manoseándose en su cama y se contentaba con llevar ese caramelo de la base a la punta.

¡Dios iba a matarlo!

¡Mejor que eso….quería besarlo!

El Demonio sonrió con pedantería y coquetería. ¿Dónde estaba la llave de su alcoba? ¿Dónde estaba el idiota de Bruce, para impedir que se portaran verdaderamente mal con el único hijo de sangre? No lo sabían, pero Damian continuaba hablando.

—Mi interés en Polaris y Valkiria era meramente artístico, tenía que verlas con mis propios ojos, dejar de inventarlas, por eso no podía concentrarme. Soy excesivamente obsesivo. Tenía que sacarlas de mi cabeza y la única forma era "esa" Que bueno que lo ofrecieron, yo no tenía el valor de observar por mi propia cuenta. Me criaron en una orden de asesinos eso es cierto, pero también bajo un rictus muy tradicional, se supone que debo honrar, venerar y respetar a las mujeres.

A los hombres, por el contrario…

Damian se levantó de su asiento, los tres petirrojos pasaron saliva por las secas gargantas, lo vieron llevar sus delicadas manos de artista a los primeros botones de su camisa y comenzar a abrirla.

Si alguno iba a correr que lo hiciera ahora, pero ya no era solo Tim quien tenía su erección atrapada dentro del pantalón, sino también Jason y Dick, este ultimo reclamando desde ya, que nadie más besara sus labios…

—Eres un cerdo…—se quejó Jay

—Soy el que más ha soportado su sucia lengua, merezco tenerla…—Damian no se quejó, de hecho al que mas deseaba tener en su boca era a Dick.

.

.

.

Las horas rápidamente pasaron, Alfred y Bruce decidieron finalmente buscar a los chicos para compartir la cena. A parte de la puerta cerrada con llave, sólo escucharon jadeos, susurros y maldiciones de parte de Damian. ¿Una pelea? Claramente, eran sonidos de guerra. Alfred sugirió usar la llave de repuesto y echar una mirada. Su padre sugirió aprovechar la oportunidad para disfrutar sus alimentos sin amenazas de muerte ni majaderías, además, él nunca tuvo un hermano. No sabían si era así como se comportaban los hermanos.

—Seguramente, debe tratarse de eso, señor.

—Pues que otra cosa, si no...

—¿Lo va a cambiar de escuela?

—Si el lunes asesina a alguien, lo mandamos a un campo de concentración militar.

—Querrá decir escuela militar, señor.

—¡Fue lo que dije! ¿Por qué no se entiende lo que les digo?

.

.

.

* * *

 **—Fin—**

Violette Moore.


End file.
